


You're A Symphony, I'm Just A Sour Note

by pandon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - SNL, Established Relationship, Karaoke, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/pseuds/pandon
Summary: Beverly has the grand idea of a night filled with karaoke and drinking.Companion fic to the Reddie SNL AU twitter smauSet around posts 158, 159, 160, and 161
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151
Collections: Reddie SNL AU Companion Fics





	You're A Symphony, I'm Just A Sour Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceEmerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceEmerson/gifts).



> This is a companion piece to the Reddie SNL twitter smau!
> 
> You don't need to read the AU to read this piece, but it will provide some context.
> 
> You can find the smau at [@snlreddie](https://twitter.com/snlreddie)  
> You can find the authors at [@criesinkaspbrak](https://twitter.com/criesinkaspbrak) (me) and my fave person [@LizzardEmily](https://twitter.com/LizzardEmily)

Karaoke is embarrassing. That’s a fact. It’s also what makes it so much damn fun, in Richie’s opinion. So, when Beverly suggests they all get together and go out for karaoke and drinks, Richie is nearly shouting his affirmative reply, not even waiting to see what Eddie thinks of the plan. When he glances over to his companion, he’s met with a tight lipped smile and eyes that could tear off flesh. Luckily, the eyes aren’t trained on him; they are pointed in the direction of one gorgeous redhead who is wearing a grin that would put the devil himself to shame. 

Beverly can match Eddie in every way. Richie thinks that’s probably why they make such a good pair. She bites back. She quells a little of Eddie’s crazy. And she loves him fiercely. They stare each other down for a few moments before he sees a smile creep onto Eddie’s face, a glint of ‘challenge accepted’ dancing in his eyes. It’s actually pretty hot, if Richie’s being honest. Then again, everything Eddie does makes Richie’s body warm with arousal. He’s pathetic. 

Fast forward to a few hours later, a lot of drinks later, and the four of them are in a private karaoke room. Bill’s up first and as much as Richie fully expected him to be kind of an old dud, being a bad author and all, he’s actually a fun guy. You get a few drinks in him and apparently he becomes a whole new person. He’s strutting around at the front of the small room, warbling along to “Uptown Girl” while Bev and Eddie lose their minds with laughter. Hips cocked, hand waving through the air as he goes, belting out the lines as his audience claps along to the beat. Stutter nowhere to be found. It’s a good show. Richie can’t wait to tell Mike that not only did he meet famous author Bill Denbrough, but he got to watch him get hammered and sing off key to a Billy Joel song with the confidence of the piano man himself. 

Once Bill takes his seat, grabbing another beer as he collapses onto the couch with the rest of their crew, Beverly looks over at Richie and flashes a wicked grin. 

“Reeechie, sing with me!” 

Before he can say a word, she’s reaching for his hand and dragging him to the front of the room, fingers tapping away at the screen as she chooses their song. It’s a duet and it’s one that he knows very well. He already liked Beverly before tonight, but with the warmth of the alcohol in his veins and her infectious giggle as she passes him a microphone, he’s half in love with her already. The song choice is perfect for the two of them and he wonders if she could just feel it somehow, that this would be their big bonding moment. Or maybe Beverly Marsh is just a woman with great taste. 

“If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says fifteen miles to the -” he belts out, turning to point at her when it’s her turn.

“Looooove shaaack!” she screams happily, hips already swaying with the music. 

Bill is dancing in his seat and Eddie’s got a beautiful grin on his face that makes Richie smile just a little wider as he hip checks Bev lightly, causing her to laugh into the mic. They dance circles around one another, leaning forward to share mics, then leaning back and shaking their respective chests suggestively. Beverly is vibrant, she’s full of life and light and he fully understands why Eddie says he would die for her. Just being in her presence makes your world a little brighter. She sticks her tongue out at him just as they reach the “bang, bang, bang on the door” portion of the song. Then she’s dancing closer, hips thrusting suggestively with the beat, and he can hear Eddie’s laughter echoing in the room. He gives it his all, matching her dance moves as best as he can. 

“Knock a little louder, sugar!” he shouts, cackling when she gives back an enthusiastic “BANG BANG!” 

They go back and forth like that, all smiles and half shouted lyrics until they reach the end, where everyone in the room is shouting “TIIIIIN ROOF, RUSTED!” in unison. Bev puts her mic down and pulls Richie into a hug, her small body shaking with laughter. He feels light. He feels on top of the world. Eddie’s friends are just as addictive as him, he realizes. Being here with them feels right. It feels good. They break apart and fist bump before Beverly heads back to the couch. She plops down next to Eddie and leans over to whisper something to him. Whatever she says must be good, because it makes Eddie grin wider and wink at him. 

Now, it’s Richie’s turn. He’s riding high on the adrenaline of shaking his ass with Bev to “Love Shack” so he’s brave enough to choose something that he thinks Eddie will either fully appreciate the joke of or will get him murdered here in front of his newfound friends. He knows immediately that it’s worth dying for when he sees Eddie’s ears turn pink as the song begins. 

Richie spends the first bit of the song just walking around in front of them all, needing to check the words occasionally because let’s be real, John Mayer isn’t someone he listens to on a regular basis. Or ever, really. But this song was too good to pass up. Once the song hits that familiar top-forty chorus, he can stray away from the lyrics and make his way over to his target. Eddie looks like a deer in headlights as he seems to realize that Richie is coming over to serenade him. 

“And if you want love, we’ll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets,” he sings, moving closer, eyes trained on Eddie. He tries to make his hips do that sexy sway that he’s seen strippers do, but he’s sure it comes across much more comical than he intends. 

“Take all your big plans and break ‘em. This is bound to be a while.”

He’s in Eddie’s space now, leaning down and looking directly into those big brown Bambi eyes of his. Eddie’s lips part, tongue darting out to wet them. Richie is supposed to be the one making him lose his breath, but instead it’s Richie losing his mind. 

“Your body is a wonderland,” he breathes out, eyes stuck on those lips before he forces his eyes back to meet Eddie’s and he can think a little clearer now.

“Your body is a wonderland, I’ll use my hands.”

He punctuates the last word by doing just that. He reaches out and drags his hand down the front of Eddie’s shirt, from his collarbone until he feels the top of his jeans, then he redirects his hand to brush down Eddie’s thigh. He lingers long enough to feel Eddie shiver, then he’s backing away and giving both of them some space before one of them jumps the other right here in front of Bev and Bill. Eddie looks a little dazed as he moves backwards and Richie’s chest fills with something like pride. The knowledge that he could have that effect on Eddie when he knows that he is absolutely butchering the song? Feels good, man. 

He finishes the song at a safer distance, but never takes his eyes off of the man in front of him who is now glaring at him with eyes that don’t hold nearly as much malice as he’s sure Eddie thinks they do. He’s properly blushing, the color growing deeper as Bill whoops and cheers Richie on. The song ends and Richie takes a bow before beckoning Eddie to the front to take his turn. 

Eddie is shaking his head frantically, even as Beverly elbows him and offers him a shot. He takes the glass with a grimace, then tosses back the clear liquid. Richie watches his throat work, feeling warmth rush straight to his dick and yeah, that’s it, he needs to sit down. He heads over to the couch just as Eddie’s taking another shot and grumbling a “fuck you, Marsh” as he stands. Richie isn’t really sure what he expects to hear coming from the speakers once Eddie makes his selection, but judging by Beverly’s grin, she knew exactly what was about to happen and she fucking  _ loves _ it. 

Richie is aware that he realistically hasn’t known Eddie that long. It’s been less than two months, but he still thinks that it would have been fair to warn a guy. Not only is the man standing at the front of the room the most handsome person to ever exist in any universe - and yes Richie will fucking fight you on that - he opens his mouth once the music for “Let’s Get It On” by Marvin Gaye begins and out pours a voice soulful and smooth enough to melt anyone within a thirty mile radius into a puddle of emotions. 

“What the _ fuck _ ,” he breathes out, eyes locked on Eddie. Eddie isn’t looking at him. He’s got his eyes closed as he croons, body swaying gently to the music. He almost looks like he’s in a trance, which is fucking rich considering Richie is the one who feels like he’s under a spell.

Those intoxicating brown eyes open so slowly that Richie needs a fucking minute. Eddie’s eyes are dark and predatory, like he knows exactly what he’s doing. Like he knew the moment he stood in front of Beverly with a challenge in his eyes that he was going to end up here. Walking towards Richie and looking sexier than anything in anyone’s wildest dreams. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me loving yoooou, baby, no no,” he sings, eyes on the prize as Richie sits there, glued to the couch and brain turned to complete mush. The closer Eddie comes, the harder it is to breathe, until Eddie is  _ right there _ . If Richie thought he was turned on before, he was so very wrong. Eddie climbs onto the couch, straddling him and grinning like he could devour Richie at any second if he wanted to. And god, yeah. He could. Richie would let him. 

Beverly and Bill are probably getting the show of their lives, but Richie cannot possibly find the strength to do anything besides let Eddie hold him under his spell. All that exists right now is the warmth of Eddie on his lap and the desperate heat curling inside of Richie. How can one person be so perfect? Richie shifts on the couch, accidentally causing friction between their bodies and he nearly fucking dies on the spot when Eddie’s reaction is a soft catch of breath followed by what can only be described as a full on  _ moan _ , directly into the mic. 

Beverly’s laughter is ringing in his ears from somewhere next to him, along with the sound of Bill cheering, and if he had any decency he would stop himself. He wouldn’t let his hands wander over Eddie’s back and arms, he wouldn’t finally rest them on that gorgeous face that’s currently flushed with the heat of alcohol and adrenaline. He wouldn’t breathe out “what the  _ fuck,  _ Eddie” before crashing their lips together and effectively making both of them cry out in pain because duh, there’s a fucking microphone between them. 

That breaks the spell. 

Now they’re both holding their chins and laughing, Eddie letting his hand currently holding the microphone fall to his side as he leans forward and guffaws drunkenly into Richie’s shoulder. Richie wraps his arms around him and just laughs along with him, the music forgotten as the room echoes with the sound of four friends having the night of their lives. 

“You are such a fucking dumbass,” Eddie says with nothing but adoration in his voice as he lifts his head and grins happily at Richie. 

“You’re the one who tried to fucking murder me right here in front of your friends, Edward Kaspbrak.” 

Beverly leans close, kissing the side of Eddie’s head and then ruffling his hair as she leans away again. Richie finally has the willpower to look away from Eddie, though the sight of his hair all messy does give him some thoughts that are better left unsaid.

“I told you it would blow his mind, Eddie,” she teases before turning to Bill and adding, “I was right, wasn’t I? Eddie always brings down the house when he sings Marvin Gaye!”

Bill is nodding along, nursing his beer for a moment before he vocalizes his agreement, “I w-would leave my wife for Eddie if I knew h-he’d sing to me like that every night!”

Eddie snorts and wiggles on Richie’s lap before he’s tossing the microphone in Bill’s direction and telling him that he’s up next. Bill takes the microphone with a whoop of excitement and stumbles his way up to the screen to pick his next tune. 

Richie doesn’t hear whatever Bill chooses, though. All he can hear is the sound of Eddie’s voice as he leans in close and whispers, “Payback’s a bitch, Trashmouth.”

That draws a laugh out of Richie, followed by a whine when Eddie leans forward to bite at his lower lip. His voice is barely a whisper when he replies, “If that’s what payback is like, then remind me to embarrass you at every given opportunity, Eds.”

  
  



End file.
